Lotto
by Jongshixun
Summary: [One Shoot] Oh Sehun, seorang penari di Club yang hanya 'dia' yang bisa menyewanya. 'dia' seseorang yang dapat membuatnya panas hanya dengan menatap matanya. Ya, dia itu adalah Kim Jongin. [exo ; kaihun as sekai ; uke!sehun] Warning: Yaoi, Mature Content. FF Colaboration. Choco Milk Couple Event #904 #0904


Lotto

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Other Cast : SM MEMBER

Disc : **SMTown – EXO** ** _and another characters belong to God and their family._**

Warning : _Typo(s), AU, Out Of Character, Mature Content_

.

 _ **Choco Milk Couple Event #904 #0904**_

.

 _Fanfiction Colaboration_

 **Jongshixun – Arcoffire Redhair** _Present_

.

" _Argh—Shit!_ Kai- _ssi_ , cara bejat apalagi yang kau pergunakan demi memenangkan ratusan won itu?" Bukannya menjawab, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu justru menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja tempat mereka semula berjudi. Kepalanya bersandar pada kepala kursi yang didudukinya, lalu tertawa, "Caranya cukup mudah, hanya dengan melihat tampangmu yang ketakutan sudah membuatku percaya jika aku menang kali ini," tangannya mengambil minuman dari nampan salah seorang pelayan yang lewat, kemudian menurunkan kakinya kembali dan memandang JongDae remeh, "—faktanya, semua uangmu itu tak mungkin berada di sakuku sekarang," sambungnya, seraya meniup jari tengahnya yang membentuk sebuah pistol. JongDae mendecih sebal, dia menendang meja di hadapannya lantas meninggalkan JongIn yang terbahak seorang diri di sana. Kim JongIn, atau yang sering disebut dengan nama Kai ini (nama yang dikenal di berbagai _night club_ atau _casino_ saja) memang terkenal dengan kelihaiannya ketika berjudi. Dia dapat membaca pergerakan lawan judinya dengan mudah, sehingga setiap langkah yang dilakukannya merupakan petaka bagi lawan-lawannya. Apalagi, wajahnya yang menarik dan badan gagahnya—jangan lupakan kulit eksotisnya pula—membuat banyak gadis yang rela tidur dengannya. Sayang, di antara semua wanita maupun pemuda yang pernah dikencaninya tak ada yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah lagu yang perlahan berganti, lalu teriakan riuh mulai bersahut-sahutan. Merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan tersebut, JongIn menengok ke belakang mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat orang-orang itu seheboh ini.

 _DEG!_

.

 _Seuchyeoman bwado oh yeah_

[ **Just passing by, oh yeah** ]

 _Dareun yeojawaneun hwak dalla_

[ **I can see that you're way different from other girls** ]

 _Dwiorabwado bunmyeong naege chajaon luck_

[ **I look back dan luck will still find me** ]

.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok itu—lekukan tubuhnya, garis wajahnya, kulitnya, dan sorot tajam yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu padanya. Belum lagi pakaiannya yang begitu _mengundang_ , walaupun itu berupa kemeja tipis bergaris hitam putih vertikal serta celana jins hitam ketat. Tapi tetap saja itu tergolong panas dan seksi. Pandangan mereka bersibobrok selama beberapa detik, sebelum pemuda itu tersenyum miring dan melanjutkan tariannya kembali. "Sialan!" JongIn mengumpat kesal. Dia meletakkan minumannya dengan keras, menyebabkan air di dalamnya terciprat ke mana-mana. Baru kali ini dirinya merasa dipermainkan oleh kaum rendahan sepertinya sekaligus terangsang luar biasa. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu? Setahunya, tidak ada penari pria utama di kasino ini, selain sebagai penari pembantu.

" _Oh well,_ sepertinya kau beruntung lantaran datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Karena— _yah_ , laki-laki itu merupakan daya tarik baru di kasino ini." Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping dan mendapati ChanYeol telah duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam bungkusnya dan mengapit rokok itu di belahan bibirnya, "Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa di sewa." Dahi JongIn berkerut, ia menatap ChanYeol yang tengah menyulut rokoknya penuh tuntutan, "Apa maksudmu?" Asap mengepul keluar dari mulut pemuda jangkung itu, lantas terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa kali ini kau sangat tertarik, JongIn? Bukankah jalangmu ada di setiap sudut rumahmu, _heh_?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya kemudian mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Setelah itu mengoper ponselnya tersebut pada ChanYeol, "Saat ini yang kubutuhkan dia, bukan pelacur-pelacur itu. Jadi, katakan apa saja yang kau tahu tentangnya, ChanYeol. Aku telah menghubungi salah satu _maid_ ku agar pergi dan tinggal di tempatmu, sebagai imbalannya." Tawa pemuda di sampingnya itu meledak, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang JongIn lakukan demi sebatas informasi yang dirinya ketahui, " _Dude_ , aku tidak sefrustrasi dan setidak laku itu, _Okay_. Lagipula, aku jarang berada di rumah. Jadi, rasanya pembantumu itu tidak akan ada gunanya di sana." Salah satu tangan JongIn meyangga kepalanya, lalu terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar cerita ChanYeol. Alisnya terangkat tinggi, "Kalau begitu, sayang sekali. Karena BaekHyun sangat sulit untuk dilewatkan. Kau tahu 'kan, dia satu-satunya _maid_ yang paling lama tinggal denganku." Seakan mendapatkan mobil keluaran terbaru, ChanYeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia bergegas menginjak rokoknya dan memasang ekspresi sebaik mungkin, "Baiklah, darimana aku harus memulainya?" Dengusan geli keluar dari mulut JongIn— _Yah_ , sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengetahui bahwa ChanYeol menyukai pembantunya itu. Karena pemuda itu sempat mengemis—secara tidak gamblang—pada JongIn agar BaekHyun dipindahkan ke apartemennya. Memang, dirinya akui sekalipun BaekHyun berjenis kelami laki-laki, tetapi dia dapat melakukan segala jenis pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan telaten. Apalagi, parasnya tergolong manis untuk kalangan berbatang. Jadi, sejujurnya bila seandainya BaekHyun berpasangan dengan ChanYeol, dia tidak seburuk itu.

"Jelaskan, kenapa pria itu tidak bisa disewa?"

ChanYeol berdeham sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Ralat, bukannya tidak bisa, tapi dia sendiri yang mengatakan tidak mau. Kudengar, banyak yang berani membayar tinggi, namun pemuda itu menolak mereka semua. Kau tahu JongIn, apa yang dia katakan?" Dalam sekali sentakan, ChanYeol memutar posisi duduk JongIn menghadap pemuda yang telah mengakhiri pertunjukkannya tersebut dengan siulan dan tepuk tangan meriah. Dua kancing kemeja bawahnya terlepas, memperlihatkan kulit perutnya yang mulus dan ber _abs_ samar. JongIn terpaku, entah mengapa di antara seluruh mainannya, pemuda ini memiliki aura yang berbeda. Matanya perlahan menelisik satu per satu bagian tubuh pemuda itu. Mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Seolah-olah menelanjanginya secara terang-terangan di kasino berisi 700-an orang ini. _Fuck,_ ereksinya mulai terasa sesak. Bagaimanapun caranya,ia harus mendapatkan pria itu menggeliat di atas ranjangnya sekarang. Tepukan di kedua pundaknya seakan membawanya kembali pada kenyataan, ChanYeol mendekati JongIn lantas berbisik, "Hanya 'dia' yang bisa menyewanya. Seseorang yang dapat membuatnya panas hanya dengan menatap matanya." Pada saat itu juga, seringai di bibir pemuda berinisial Kai itu terkembang.

.

.

Suara pintu tua yang perlahan menutup, cukup memekakkan telinga. Pemuda bersurai _wine_ kecoklatan itu menghembuskan napasnya jengah. Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin daripada hari biasanya, pantas saja banyak pengunjung yang datang. SeHun membenarkan letak _coat_ nya, kemudian bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu tadi. Matanya menelusuri tempat tersebut. Tak ada siapapun, selain gang buntu kumuh yang remang-remang dan tong-tong sampah. _Great,_ kalau begitu tak ada yang dapat mengganggunya di tempat ini. Lagipula, bila dipikir ulang orang-orang berduit itu tak akan sudi menapaki tempat kotor seperti ini. Tangannya membuka bungkus rokok yang berada di kantong _coat_ nya, namun putung rokoknya terjatuh ketika akan diselipkan pada kedua jarinya. Erangan malas menguar dari mulut SeHun yang berasap. Ia membungkukkan badannya, mencoba meraih rokok itu— _yah,_ semoga saja masih bisa berfungsi, lantaran rokok itu terjatuh di tempat yang cukup lembab.

"Lebih baik kau menemaniku minum, bukan?"

Tubuhnya terhenti seketika, SeHun mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengetahui orang tersebut berbicara padanya, ia mengernyit bingung, "Maaf?" Pemuda berjas merah marun itu menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, kakinya mendekati cahaya lampu seakan mengetahui bila SeHun menatap dirinya intens, "Apa kau belum mengenalku? _Ah ..._ kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Kim JongIn, dan kau pasti," matanya membalas tatapan yang SeHun berikan, "Oh SeHun."— _Oh!_ pasti orang ini sama seperti calon-calon penyewanya. SeHun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, melupakan niat awalnya untuk merokok. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggangnya dengan senyum angkuh. Baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa mengecewakan pria kali ini.

"Benar, aku Oh SeHun. Namun, Anda salah tempat, Tuan Kim. Pintu utamanya berada di depan sana," ucapnya, seolah tak mengetahui niat tersembunyi laki-laki di depannya. JongIn terkekeh pelan, dia mendekati SeHun penuh dominasi. Seakan menegaskan pada pria pucat itu, jika esok pagi dia akan berada di dalam dekapannya tanpa sehelai benangpun yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Sebenarnya, JongIn bukanlah seorang penyabar dalam urusan bercinta. Nafsunya kian menjadi-jadi, kala melihat percikan menantang dari iris kecoklatan itu. Tapi, semua ini dilakukannya demi menarik hati pasangan ranjangnya kali ini, dan sebagai imbalannya ia dapat merasakan seberapa kuat pemuda itu mencengkramnya hingga merasakan kenikmatan yang berlipat-lipat ganda. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup sejenak, JongIn mengatur napasnya perlahan, sebelum kemudian kembali memperhatikan netra cantik yang telah berada di hadapannya. Sekalipun SeHun berekspresi datar sedari tadi, tapi ia tahu bila pemuda itu mati-matian menahan tawanya. _Yah,_ tertawalah sepuasmu, Oh SeHun. Karena beberapa waktu kedepan, kau pasti akan menggeram keenakkan.

"Tuan? Apakah aku perlu—" JongIn mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh surai lembut milik SeHun dan membuat pemuda itu menghentikan perkataannya. Jari-jari panjangnya berjalan menyusuri pipinya yang tirus, bergerak-gerak tak menentu, hingga salah satu siku jarinya menyentuh hidung bangirnya. "Kau memiliki wajah yang sempurna," SeHun hampir saja menyombongkan dirinya secara terang-terangan di hadapan pria bermarga Kim tersebut, saat JongIn mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. Tetapi, tidak lama setelah itu, pinggangnya ditarik secara mengejutkan ke arah tubuh _tan_ miliknya. Bibir tebalnya menggesek pipi SeHun naik turun berulang-ulang, menikmati friksi yang tercipta. Seolah-olah, bibirnya memang ditakdirkan untuk mengecap setiap jengkal tubuh seseorang di pelukannya kini. Napas JongIn lambat laun menyapa telinga SeHun, membuat SeHun menggeliat kecil . Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, namun yang pasti kedua matanya mulai terasa memberat, dia bahkan sempat menikmati bagaimana bibir itu mencium pipinya sekilas. _Well,_ ia akui sekarang, pria berkulit coklat keemasan ini memang berbeda dari lelaki lain. Tapi, jika ini merupakan salah satu rencana JongIn untuk membuatnya takluk maka salah. SeHun meletakkan tangannya di depan dada JongIn, kemudian mendorong dada itu pelan, menciptakan jarak kecil di antara mereka. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi aku tidak melayani tamu, sekarang," seringai di bibirnya kembali keluar, salah satu tangan SeHun mulai merambat pada bagian selangkangan JongIn, mengusap pelan paha bagian dalamnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun menyentuh kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celana itu, "Kecuali, bila kau benar-benar bisa membuatku menginginkanmu. Hingga haus akan sentuhanmu." JongIn menggeram kesal, dia menatap tajam SeHun seakan mengunci segala pergerakan tubuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam kuat pergelangan SeHun, "Kau salah Oh SeHun. Karena akan kupastikan, esok, lusa, dan berhari-hari setelah malam ini terjadi, kau masih menginginkanku agar menyutubuhimu, mencumbumu, menjilatmu, bahkan dalam setiap mimpimu, sentuhan itu selalu menghantuimu," lalu setelah itu JongIn menyeret SeHun pergi dari gang tersebut, dan mengharuskannya membuang jauh-jauh kata 'mengecewakan' pada _calon_ penyewanya kali ini—atau, haruskah dia menghilangkan kata 'calon' disini? Lantaran, dirinya sendiri tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kim JongIn tak pernah mengecewakan setiap _partner_ ranjangnya.

.

.

Perlahan mobil itu melaju, meninggalkan gang tempat mereka semula bertemu. Sehun menyeringai, kala mengetahui selangkangan pemuda berkulit Tan itu menggembung. "Kau terangsang? Oh—apakah aku perlu membantumu menyelesaikan itu?" ucapnya di sela menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuknya di paha kiri Jongin. Desisan pelan keluar dari bibir pria tersebut, saat telunjuk Sehun mulai menggesek kemaluannya, menekan-nekan ya sejenak, kemudian dengan brengsek nya ia menarik jarinya tersebut meninggalkan penis menenggang milik Jongin, dan bermain-main di pahanya yang satu lagi.

"Sial! Aku akan benar-benar akan menghabisimu setelah ini." Sehun menyeringai semakin lebar, ia mendekati perpotongan leher Jongin dari samping, lantas menjilatinya naik turun dengan sensual, "Well, akan kutunggu saat itu terjadi, Dear" lalu, tanpa diduga, Sehun memisahkan kedua kaki Jongin, dan menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara selangkangan pria itu. Menarik turun zipper celana milik Jongin, kemudian mengeluarkan kemaluan Jongin dari underwarenya, "—Namun, sebelum kau menghajarku sepuasmu. Setidaknya, biarkan aku membantumu keluar terlebih dahulu."

Belum sempat Jongin memberikan persetujuannya, Sehun telah menyerang terlebih dahulu paha dalam Jongin membuat Jongin yang sedang menyetir tambah tidak fokus, Sehun menciumnya, menjilati, lantas menghisapnya. Menciptakan kissmark yang begitu kentara, dan hal itu tidak hanya dilakukan satu tempat. Sehun menghisap setiap inchi paha Jongin, namun tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyentuh kejantanan pemuda itu—yang membuat Jongin sangat frustasi sekarang.

Apartemen keparat! Baru kali ini ia mengumpati jarak apartemennya yang terletak di pinggir kota. Tawa Sehun hampir meledak, melihat bagaimana ekpresi Jongin yang begitu bernafsu sekaligus kesal bukan main. Dia menghembuskan napasnya tepat di hadapan puncak kepala penis milik Jongin. "Apakah aku perlu mengulum benda ini juga?" Tangan besar Jongin menjambak surai Sehun, baginya Sehun terlalu mempermainkan gairahnya, "Lakukan atau kau mendapatkan hukumannya berkalilipat!"

Sehun terkekeh, dia mengangkat lebih tinggi tubuhnya—yang semula berjongkok di bawah—hingga sejajar dengan bibir tebal Jongin. Masih dengan rambut yang tertarik ke belakang, Sehun mendekatkan lehernya ke bibir tersebut, mengesekkan secara mengambang, "Sayangnya, itu tidak mempan, tuan muda. Kenapa kau tidak menikmati leherku ini? Karena hanya dengan lututku saja, kau bahkan bisa orgasme."

"Kau benar-benar jalang, sialan! Tetapi kau salah, pria seperti ku tidak akan mudah mendapatkan orgasme. Akan kubuat lubangmu melebar sebulan penuh," desis Jongin, sebelum menenggelamkan mulutnya ke leher serta bahu Sehun. Mencubu leher Sehun serta memberi kiss mark di leher putih nya, megigit keras bahu sampai pria yang duduk di depan selangkangan Jongin merintih keenakan.

.

Tak pernah terbayang di benak SeHun orang yang dihadapannya yang selama ini ia dambakan untuk menyentuh tubuhnya akhirnya menyeretnya ke dalam apartemen Jongin yang letakknya jauh dari tempat Club tadi, ya SeHun akui selama ini secara diam-diam ia mendambakan sosok Kim Jongin yang di juluki Sex God selain King of Cassino. Bibir tebal yang ia lihat dari kejauhan selama ini akhirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir ranum miliknya, dan mata tajam milik pemuda Tan yang selalu membuat Sehun selalu bergairah kini tengah terpejam menikmati ciuman panas, kejadian ini benar-benar di luar dugaan SeHun.

JongIn tak henti-hentinya terus mendesak bagian bawah serta bagian atas miliknya untuk terus bersentuhan dengan tubuh SeHun, bisa ia rasakan ada sedikit aroma nikotin, mungkin ini aroma nikotin nya. Harus JongIn akui lelaki dihadapannya ini tak bisa ia remehkan karena sedari tadi terus berusaha untuk menjadi pihak pendominasi permainan bibir mereka, namun bukan Kim JongIn namanya jika tidak bisa memenangkan pertarungan.

Dengan bibir yang terus terpaut satu sama lain JongIn terus melahap bibir itu seakan candu yang baginya, kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam untuk terus memberi pijatan pada bagian selatan SeHun yang sedikit mengeras. Setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka JongIn tak hentinha tersenyum melihat wajah SeHun yang sangat memerah, bibirnya semakin ia tarik keatas kala orang dihadapannya ini meremas bahunya terus saat tangannya semakin bergerak liar pada kelamin SeHun.

"How? Kau sekarang pasrah huh? Dimana Oh Sehun menggoda tadi?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya—tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku lumayan puas melihat mu menderita tadi, jadi lakukanlah sesuka mu Tuan", ia menekan tangan JongIn yang terus bermain pada bagian dadanya. SeHun benar-benar tak sadar coat yang tadi ia gunakan sudah tergeletak dengan manis di lantai, tubuhya terdorong ke arah ranjang tempat tidur karena JongIn yang terus mendesak tubuhnya.

Setelah mendorong SeHun ke tempat tidur JongIn memilih untuk tidur disebelah tubuh SeHun dengan terus mencicipi wajah hingga leher Sehun, JongIn bisa mendengar pemuda disebelahnya itu terus mengerang karena ulah bibirnya, " _Say it, say you want me_ " bisik JongIn dengan seduktif sembari terus menandai kulit SeHun dengan tanda kebiruan.

"Oh _, Fuck it_ " Sehun meracau karena tangan Jongin terus menggoda perutnya serta dadanya dengan sensual, "I— _I want you,_ p _\- please_ ,"

" _You want what_?" Jongin terus mengecupi rahang panjang SeHun dan menggigitnya seolah itu adalah makanan kesukannya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan JongIn, SeHun dengan cepat menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin dan langsung menerjang bibir tebal JongIn dengan kuluman kasar, masih dengan Jongin menindih tubuh nya, lelaki bertubuh sedikit atletis itu menggerayangi seluruh tubuh JongIn dengan jemari-jemari panjangnya. Baru saja ingin menyentuh genital mengeras JongIn kembali, tubuh miliknya harus terkungkung kembali dibawah JongIn, "Ssh— _calm down babe_ ," Jongin mengecup seluruh wajah SeHun dengan lembut namun berbeda dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang secara terus menerus menekan dan menggesek penisnya dengan penis SeHun yang masih terbungkus celana.

Lelaki yang berada dibawah JongIn itu menatap tajam wajah JongIn yang masih menampakan wajah bercandanya, "Cepatlah sialan," desisnya.

"Kalimat sepertu itu lebih bagus kau gunakan saat aku sedang menunggangi tubuhmu,"

JongIn kembali menyerang bibir SeHun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tidak lama namun cukup memberi efek besar bagi mereka berdua. JongIn dengan tak sabaran melucuti pakaian yang mereka gunakan dengan cepat.

JongIn memandang takjub tubuh SeHun yang sudah tak berbalut apapun dihadapannya, ia membasahi bibir bawahnya yang dirasa mengering, " _Fiuu_ , _Beautiful_ ," siul JongIn tanpa sadar, namun berbeda dengan orang yang dipuji wajahnya terus memalingkan ke arah lain untuk meredakan wajahnya yang memerah karena lelaki yang selama ini ia dambakan diam diam itu memiliki tubuh yang berkali-kali lipat lebih sexy dari yang selama ini ia bayangi jika tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

"Ahh—"

SeHun sedikit mengeluarkan suara saat kejantananan miliknya digenggam dengan sedikit kasar tangan JongIn, "Ukurannya menarik, punya mu panjang juga" seolah benda digenggamannya bisa berbicara JongIn terus memujinya, gerakan demi gerakan JongIn lakukan pada kejantanan SeHun ia semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya saat penis itu mengeluarkan sedikit precum. Dibawanya kaki SeHun pada bahunya, dan menggantikan pekerjaan tangannya untuk memberi service pada genital SeHun dengan mulutnya. Jongin melahap penis itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya secara keseluruhan dengan gaya tenang, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memompa balls SeHun sedangkan tangan satunya ia selipkan kebawah untuk menuju goa hangat SeHun.

Title yang dijuluki Jongin sebagai Sex God bukan hisapan jempol belaka, SeHun saat ini benar-benar salah satu orang yang bisa menikmati service demi service yang diberikan JongIn. Ia hanya bisa melenguh saat JongIn terus menambah kecepatan jarinya didalam hole miliknya, bahkan ia tadi sempat menghitung sekitar empat jari JongIn yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan ia sudah hampir klimaks ketiga kalinya karena Jongin tak henti-hentinya menubrukan jarinya di dalam holenya,

" _Enough_ ," SeHun tersentak kaget saat Jongin menarik jarinya juga bangkit untuk berdiri, sial padahal sebentar lagi sampai. Maki SeHun dalam hati.

JongIn duduk mengangkangi wajah SeHun, tetapi Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin sehingga mereka berdua dalam posisi duduk, ia menuruni ranjang dan mengambil genital Jongin dan mengulum nya, mengulum genital Jongin sampai ke pangkal dan menjilati struktur genital Jongin sensual. Jongin menahan kepala lelaki dibawah nya dan mendorong maju mundur kepala Sehun.

"Sialan, mengapa kau susah sekali orgasme" racau lelaki di bawah Jongin kesal sebelum dirinya diangangkat kembali ke atas ranjang.

Jongin membawa SeHun ke dalam ciuman lembut, berulang kali mereka beradu untuk saling mengulum sembari menutup kedua mata mereka. _Jleb_ — Sehun membuka matanya lebar saat penis milik Jongin memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam holenya ia memaksa untuk melepas kuluman bibir Jongin yang terus menyerang bibirnya, "Agh! Sialan _ah_ —" SeHun melengkungkan tubuhnya sambil menekan keras lengan Jongin yang sedikit berbentuk otot,

"Shh—" desis Jongin kala penisnya sudah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh SeHun, inginnya ia langsung menghentakkan tubuhnya kembali setelah sedikit menarik tubuhnya, namun melihat wajah SeHun yang masih berusaha membiasakan dengan kehadiran penisnya membuat ia untuk bersabar sebentar

"Oh SeHun?" Panggil Jongin yang melihat SeHun tak kunjung membuka matanya, ia sedikit khawatir juga dengan pemuda yang berada dibawahnya ini.

" _Mo- move_ " gumamnya pelan sambil menatap Jongin tepat di kedua bola matanya, oh sial kemana perginya SeHun yang angkuh. Hanya karena tatapan seperti itu kenapa membuat dirinya terlihat begitu lemah! Racau sisi lain dari SeHun.

" _Fuck ah_ —" Jongin benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol bibirnya saat penis miliknya terus menginvasi tubuh SeHun secara kasar, JongIn akui ia memang sering bercinta dengan pria atau wanita tetapi mengapa rasanya berbeda saat penis kebanggan miliknya menghantam tubuh SeHun.

"F - _fuck me deeper ah_ —" Tak hanya JongIn, bibir SeHun pun turut mengeluarkan ucapan kotor yang membuat lelaki diatasnya ini semakin bergerak liar dan bersemangat untuk menggagahi dirinya,

Hentakan demi hentakan terus SeHun terima dari penis JongIn, gerakan JongIn pun tak bisa dikatakan pelan karena ranjang tempat tidur yang mereka gunakan ikut bergerak hebat, kepala penis milik SeHun terus menyentuh kulit hangat perut JongIn membuat dirinya semakin menikmati permainan panas mereka, dibawanya kedua kakinya untuk mengalungkan ke tubuh Jongin agar semakin dalam masuk ke dalam tubunya, telinga SeHun pun terus menerus mendapat pujian dari mulut JongIn. Mulai dari betapa indahnya tubuh miliknya juga sempitnya lubangnya menjepit penis JongIn.

Jongin mengecup _collarbone_ SeHun saat mencapai klimaksnya yang bersamaan juga dengan SeHun, ia langsung membalik tubuh SeHun untuk telungkup namun penyatuan tubuh mereka tak terlepas membuat mereka berdua sama-sama meringis,

"Kau tahu kan bermain dengan ku tak cukup hanya dengan sekali saja,"

Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya JongIn kembali menubrukan genitalnya yang masih mengeras masuk kedalam hole SeHun dan menyerang lubang sempit itu dengan gerakan beringas membuat tubuh SeHun terus terhentak kedepan.

"Milikmu memang terbaik JongIn _mh_ —"

SeHun meremas seprai dibawahnya, ia bisa merasakan Jongin yang terus mengecupi punggungnya hingga ke bahunya, " _Yeah,_ milikku memang yang terbaik, kau bisa merasakannya hm" JongIn berbisik seduktif di telinga kanan SeHun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggoda, bibirnya terus merambat kedepan dan mengulum bibir tipis itu dengan lembut.

" _Booty_ mu begitu kenyal, apakah ini asli atau palsu, hm? _Agh shit_ kenapa kau semakin menjepit milikku,"

JongIn berulangkali menepuk bokong padat nan berisi milik SeHun hingga terciplak tanda jari di kulit putih SeHun, dan SeHun hanya bisa bergumam _please_ saat gerakan JongIn semakin menjadi

"Oh _fucking_ Hun," maki Jongin kembali saat ia mencapai klimaksnya yang juga diikuti oleh SeHun dibawahnya, kedua sama-sama ambruk dengan JongIn yang menindih punggung telanjang SeHun yang penuh bercak keunguan karena karya Jongin.

.

.

.

 _Sorry, mungkin ff colab nya gagal di beberapa bagian dan bahasa nya campur aduk. Ya namanya juga colab kan hehe. FF ini hanya sesuai dengan adegan di MV Lotto jadi kalau ff nya gantung, lanjutin aja dengan imajinasi kalian sendiri sendiri wkwk/g_

 **Last, makasi banyak buat 94boss sudah mau bantuin ehmm dan Arcoffire Redhair yang mau colab dengan author abal macam ku;-; saranghae/g**

 _Tungguin ff event lain punya ku;*_

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Riview?**

 _Jongshixun – Arcoffire Redhair – 94boss_

160827


End file.
